


somewhere only we know

by Kindred



Category: Charmed
Genre: Abuse, After a spell to brake chris from the family line, Brother/Brother Incest, Chris and wyatt are not brothers, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Turning, Vampire Wyatt, Vampires, Warlocks, bad potions, briefly, demon Wyatt, drugged, if i write another chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt it drugged by a warlock hopping he would come to her, but something goes wrong and Wyatt becomes angry and only wants his brother.<br/>By the time Wyatt's family finds away to help him the damage is done and Chris is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people I need help... i am unsure how to do the next chapter.... so help would be great.

Wyatt woke up with a massive head ache, he open his eyes and winced at the sun light coming through the window of his bed room “Wyatt?” Came his mother’s voice, groaning at the pain in his head he squinted at the blurry image of his mum  
“Mum?” He croaked as he felt her cool hand on his forehead “W…What happen?” He asked her as he heard the curtains get drawn shut, he turned his head and see his father was in the room with a deep frown on his face  
“What do you remember?” Piper asked him as Wyatt turned his head back to her. 

They placed the rim of the glass to his lips and he took a sip of water after he sat up wincing at the pain in his body like he went to in a boxing match with a Windigo and came off second best. “Wyatt honey we need to know what you remember?” Piper asked again as he put the cup down onto the bed side table. Leo as of yet hasn’t said a word and he couldn’t see his brother Chris  
“Ummm I don’t know… I remember I was at P3 with Chris we had just sent a Peter pan demon to Neverland for good and then… then… I…I don’t know?” Wyatt said “I know we both had something strong to drink because of demon and what it did to those children but…I… don’t remember after that new bartender gave us those drink.” He said as he rubbed his head feeling what was like a brain freeze pain though his temple that was cutting though his eyes and down his neck.  
“That was 3 month ago sweetie.”  
“What? I’ve been out cold or three months?” The blonde boy asked  
“No.” Leo snarled finely speaking and it made Wyatt jump at the tone  
“Leo don’t.” Piper said “It wasn’t his fault.” She whispered the last part but the young witch heard her  
“What wasn’t my fault and where is Chris? Is he alright?” he saw the looks shared between his mother and father and it made his heart ache “What?” panic was bubbling under his skin  
“Wyatt honey that bartender was a warlock she slipped something into you drink, from what we got from her it was meant to make you drawn to her. Remember how we told you about the Warlock and the priestess kidnapped your Aunt Pure and ended up turn us into a warlock.”  
“That happen again?” He gasped  
“No no it didn’t happen quite like that, you see her potion back fired and you didn’t end up go to her. It dew you to someone else.” Wyatt frowned at his mother trying to read her face that seem to have aged a hundred years since he last saw her and his father look angry like he was ready to hit someone or him  
“Who?”  
“Chris.” 

He was up and dressed trying to find his shoe as Piper tried to get him to slow down, but all Wyatt could think about is finding his little brother and begging for his forgiveness. His mother has danced around the fact Wyatt had beaten and abused Chris for two and half months until Piper, Phoebe and Page found the Warlock and twisted her arm into telling them how to cure Wyatt before they sent her to hell. It seem when she learnt that the potion didn’t work she trying using spells that only seem to make matter worst for Chris. “Wyatt you can’t let you see him.” that made him stop looking for his shoe and look up at his mother  
“Why not I need to say sorry to him, I need him to know it’s wasn’t me I didn’t want to hurt him I love him he’s my brother.”  
“That’s the problem Wyatt that potion was designed to make you go after the ones you love.” She drop the hint but the blonde witch didn’t quite get it  
“She means that you love him more than just a brother!” Leo snapped, Wyatt looked up wide eyed at him and felt his chest tighten  
“N…no I don’t… I don’t think of him like that!” Wyatt yelled as Piper and Leo looked at each other “I DON’T!” He cried out as he dropped to the floor and sat there looking blankly at the floor “I don’t.” He whispered as he looked up at them  
“Wyatt listen we don’t know what the cocktails of potions and spells would have done, maybe you don’t love your brother that way but it twisted those feeling the problem is the damage is done and I can’t let you see Chris. Just know he is okay and he is healing.” 

They moved into the kitchen and Wyatt was sat at the breakfast table looking blankly into his cup of coffee, his mind trying to get around the fact what he done or rather what his parents won’t tell he’s done so he asked. “What did I do that you are not telling me? You hiding something from me I want to know what I did.” He said, even tho he was ready to be sick. Piper looked to Leo and nodded to him  
“We’re not sure on all the details just what we picked up. It started that night that is what Chris told us, after you had your drinks he went up to dance with some guy who asked him to dance while the Warlock tried to chat you up.” Wyatt winced at thought “From the video cameras they showed you going up to Chris and this guy and snapping at the guy before dragging Chris out of there.” Leo told him. The blonde tighten his hand around his cup trying to breathe calmly as he could  
“It got worst from there, we notices that Chris was wearing a lot of long sleeve shirts.” Piper said, this made Wyatt frown  
“He’s always worn long sleeve shirts even in the summer months.” The blonde said  
“They were bagger.” Leo said as he took his wife’s hand “We think they were so they wouldn’t hurt the bruises.” Piper frowned and looked at her hand “He become thinner and looked like he wasn’t sleeping. While you were snapping and yelled at us for very little thing. We didn’t even know you were ‘drugged’ at that point we thought you two had an argument.” Wyatt put his hand into his lap and twist his hands into each other feeling the guilt almost cut though him  
“We only knew something was really wrong when…” Piper stopped and looked at Leo who nodded “When you Aunt Phoebe has a premonition about you and Christ and…”  
“What was I going to do?”  
“You had already done it Wyatt.” Piper whispered to him and it drawn on him what they were getting at.

He pushed himself up off the chair and ran to the sink and threw up before he fell to the floor crying as he pulled himself into the corner and shook. He knew his mother was talking to him but he couldn’t hear he couldn’t breathe any more his chest hurt his stomach was in knots and he didn’t feel like he deserve to cry or have sympathy “Wyatt.” Piper whispered  
“He-he won’t forgive me will he?” He cried as he watched his mother knelt in front of him  
“Chris knows you were not yourself and he can forgive for that, but everything else will take time.” She told him softly.  
“How can you still look at me?” he asked, he knew his father was having a hard time look at him without wanting to beat the living shit out of him.  
“You were poison Wyatt and we can see you are in pain. We just need time to get over it.” Piper said as she took his hands  
“I want to see him, please mum.” He cried, but it was Leo’s turn to knelt next to him  
“We can’t let you see him.” Leo told him as he watched his eldest son cry his soul out  
“Then let me forget, I don’t want to…”  
“Wyatt that is a dangerous potion, if something goes wrong you will forget very thing?” Piper whispered as she cupped his cheek  
“I don’t care. Please mum dad let me forget.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chris spent at the magic School, he knew there was many places that Wyatt would know about but he won’t look in the teacher’s wing. It will give him to heal from the two and half months of abuse and he could help his Aunt Page out by helping her with the school. He hated that he was away from his family but they thought it was best for the time being at least until they were sure that Wyatt was back to normal but he was unsure how to face any of them mainly Wyatt but as the 4 months ended Chris found out he pregnant. 

He had found himself running to the toilet every morning to be sick and it went on for two/three weeks. At first he thought it was because of the injuries but they had been healed then he thought it was the nightmares of his brother’s attack. But when one of the magic school teachers a spell that said ‘sounds like you’re pregnant.’ It made Chris remember something he copied from the book of shadows he thought he could use when he was older and found the right partner. 

He found his own book of shadows that he and Wyatt often shared, he flipped though the book and found the page that looked like it’s been looked at a hundred times and even blood on the page of the potion he brother must have used “Son of a bitch!” He hissed as he slid down to the floor of his room while his tried eyes read thought what the potion needed. Wiping the tears that burned his eyes as he found a small piece of paper and saw it was in his brother’s handwriting and frowned as he open it out. His eyes widen and his hands shook it turned out on the piece of paper was potion and spell. ‘Brake the blood line.’ Was the titled sprawled cross the paper and it seems that even in the crazy stat that Wyatt was in he still managed to use Chris book instead of the family book to write this spell and potion out. While his hands shook his eyes welled up once again the tears fell down his face and spilt over his cheeks. His brother broke his link to the family by changing his blood. He wasn’t a Halliwell anymore not by blood any was making the child that grew with him just that a child from two magical people “How could he do this to me?” He cried as he curled up on the floor.

Hours later it was Page who found Chris at the Halliwell home curled up at the stand of the Book of Shadows. She ran over to him worried as he laid there unconscious “Chris?” He called out as she ran to his side found a small potion bottle in his hand and he was panicking thinking the worst when she looked up at the book on the stand and saw the page “Oh god Chris. PIPER, LEO!” She cried as she tried to wake him.

Sounds of foot prints running up the stairs and into the attic “Oh god.” Cam Piper’s voice as she ran to Chris’ side “What happen?” She asked as she put her son’s head onto her lap   
“He eased his memory.” Page said, they looked at each other before Piper looked up to Leo who was staring at the book of shadows at the page Chris left it on. “Why would he do this?” She asked as she wiped her tears off her face.   
“I don’t know but he change the potion he made it stronger we don’t know what damage he’s done.” Leo said as he looked up to see Wyatt standing like stone in the door way his face looked drained of colour   
“I will go to his room at the school you take him down stairs.” Page whispered softly as Leo picked up Chris and started to carry him out the attic, Piper stopped and turned to her eldest son   
“He didn’t make the potion or write in the book.” She asked as the blonde lowered his face and closed his eyes   
“I alter the potion to help me forget permanently I made potion but left it… on the table.” He whispered “But I put them in that safe you got for our potions.” He told her as he looked up, Piper warped her arms around him and hugged her son   
“I need you to do something for me?” She whispered   
“Anything mum.” He hugged her back …this is all my fault… he thought   
“When your brother wakes up don’t tell him anything about what happen if he can’t remember then let him forget that please.” She whispered, Wyatt frowned and pulled back   
“Why won’t you let me forget?” 

When Page returned Chris was still a sleep of the sofa in the living room, there was a blanket covering him and he was alone. She held the piece of paper in her hand as Page walked over to the sofa and knelt in front of Chris and pulled the blanket back before lifting the teen’s shirt up before looking down at the slight dome of his skin. “Please be wrong.” She whispered as she pressed her hand on the bump and closed her eyes trying to feel the child under the skin. She hoped she was wrong but the magic that pushed back at her made her gasp and fall back on her backside “Holy shit!” She gasped as she pushed herself back up onto her knees and looked back at her nephew seeing a glowing shield around him   
“Why is he glowing?” Page turned around and looked at her other sister Phoebe who was standing there with her husband Coop.   
“I think I found one of the reason why he took that potion.” Page tells her as she stands up.   
“He’s pregnant.” Coop said as his wife looks at him.


	3. Chapter 3

What are you talking about?” Piper yelled as she looked at Chris’s note book, and a piece of paper. She turned to Wyatt who was sat there staring into space as he placed a cold compressed to Chris’ forehead “Wyatt?” Piper yelled as she walked up to him waving the book and paper in front of him “Did you use these spell on Chris?” She asked, the blonde looked up to his mum with eye wide with new tears   
“I…I don’t remember.” He whispered as he looked up at her “I…I don’t remember.” He sobbed into his hands “I’m sorry!” He yelled as stood back up before orbing out the room   
“WYATT!” Piper yelled, as she watched her eldest son disappear. 

Couple of hours later…  
“I say we bring that little bitch to life and kill her again.” Page muttered as she paced the living room, Phoebe was sat looking though the piece of paper at the spell that Wyatt wrote  
“This spell doesn’t sound like Wyatt type of spell, but this one in this book to make a male pregnant was made by Chris and Wyatt I can feel that. I have no idea it sound demonic and twisted. Listen to this ‘Twist lines of our blood no longer I have a brother.’ This is crazy? I don’t even know how this bloody work.” Coop leaned over his wife’s shoulder and looked down at the paper and frowned   
“I think your right this is a demonic spell. That warlock must have change Wyatt into a demon rather than a Warlock otherwise this spell would have been useless.” The dark haired man said, Leo frowned as he placed his hands on Piper’s shoulders as he looked down at Chris with tearful eyes   
“What are we going to do?” 

Wyatt stood in a clearing he was 100 of miles away from his family and that is what he needed to be away from them as he paced the ground “Tell me why you didn’t stop me!” Wyatt yelled as tears rolled down his face “YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED ME!” He screamed as he dropped to the floor as he saw a blue light appear from the corner of his eyes.   
“Oh Wyatt.” Came the soft voice, he looked up to see Sophia walking towards him   
“Why did you stop me? Why did the elders let me do this?” He sobbed as the dark haired woman knelt by him. She reached out and ran her fingers though the witch’s dusty blonde hair   
“We were not allowed to interfere.” She whispered as the younger man looked at her “I know it’s not what you want to hear, but we couldn’t. The elders have always know you were going to have a child with Chris we just didn’t know how it would come about. In some ways the spell that stripped him of your blood line made the elders a little more at ease with the whole idea.” She told him. 

The blonde pushed the white lighter away from him and stop up and looked at hr “THEY ARE OKAY THAT I RAPED MY LITTLE BROTHER!” Wyatt yelled. He let his hand fit his own shirt before placing them to his head and screamed “HE WIPED HIS OWN MEMORY! HE IS CARRYING MY CHILD AND YOU LOT OF UP THERE ARE OKAY AS LONG AS HE ISN’T RELATED ME!” He screamed, his throat was red raw from screaming at the green eyed white lighter as she stood there looking at him with a sad look on her face   
“No Wyatt they are not okay with what happen but… but we were told not to interfere. This is part of your destiny.” She told him softly   
“He is my brother!” He cried   
“No he is your husband.” She told him. He looked up at her with wide eyes before he disappeared in a blue lights.

Sophia stood there as he left she felt sorry for him and Chris as she warped her arms around herself “I told him, but don’t you think what you did was cruel.” She said as a man in a white and gold robe walked out from the large stone statue of a kissing angel.   
“We were running out of time you just pushed the idea in his head.” The man said, the dark haired white lighter frowned at him with a dark look on her face “We just used the situation at hand to help them a long.”   
“Chris has wiped his memory!” She yelled   
“Yes that is unfortunate but it will all work out it has be for seen that they…”  
“That will only work if Wyatt can get over his guilt.” She pointed out   
“He will.” 

Meanwhile …  
Chris groaned and placed a hand on his forehead as he felt blood rushing around his head banging away. “Chris.” Came a voice and someone taking his hand and holding it tightly. …Is that my name?… he thought as he open his eyes to look at the dark haired woman looking at him with a worried look on her face. Chris felt a pull towards this woman as “Chris are you okay?” She asked him again this time cupping the side of his face   
“Is that my name?” he whispered to her, the woman’s eyes widen as he looked fearful at him   
“Y…Yes that is your name.” She said looking shocked at him. “Y…your name is Chris Halliwell and I am Piper Halliwell your mother.” She told him as tears started to fall from her eyes   
“P…Please don’t cry.” Chris whispered to her as he held her hands “I…I Don’t understand what is happening to me?”


	4. Chapter 4

“I…I don’t understand what is happening to me?” Chris said to her, Piper looked up at him before warping her arms around her son and held him close as she sobbed into his shoulder. “P…Please don’t cry I’m sorry I can’t remember you?” He said as his voice started to brake and his eyes started to well up as this woman held him.   
“Its okay baby I’m sorry, it’s just the last few months have been hard and now this.” She said pulling back to look at his face to see the red eyes. Chris rubbed his temples and then his eyes “You got a head ache?” She asked, he nodded and laid back down on the sofa “I will get you of tea and something for a head ache.” Piper whispered as she wiped off her own eyes. 

Chris laid there feeling his head throb like there was two trucks playing ping pong. He could hear loud whispering from other room but he just tried to block it out because the room started to spin and he felt sick. He tried to think about the sad woman he felt like he should know her that there is a word he wants to call her but…but it was on the tip of his tongue. He moved his hand to his stomach and he felt the small swell there and that triggered him to remember “I’m pregnant.” He whispered to himself as he rubbed the bump.  
“Hey here drink this it will help with the head ache.” Opening his eyes he looked up to see the dark haired woman again and he smiled weakly as he sat up.   
“Will it hurt the baby?” Chris asked, Piper bite her lip at the mention the baby   
“You remember the baby?” She asked as she handed the small potion bottle to Chris “And it won’t hurt the baby.” She told him.  
“I remember the baby but just the baby.” He whispered as he took the potion “I know I don’t feel too happy about how it came about but I’m not unhappy about the baby itself…if that makes sense.” He said. 

A red head walked into the room with a small smile on her face and handed Chris with a cup of tea “Here you go sweet heart.” He whispered as she kissed the top of his head. He smiled back at her feeling another pull towards this woman as she sat on a chair not far from him. it wasn’t long before other’s filled into the living and Christ felt pulls to all of them but he couldn’t place who they were but he knew he could trust them.   
“It doesn’t love.” Piper said   
“What happen to me? Did I fall my head or wasn’t it a potion gone wrong?” He asked as he sipped his tea. They all looked at each other before Leo jumped the gun and started talking   
“You were attacked 3 months ago by a demon who separated you from our blood line.” The room was quiet as all eyes looked at Leo   
“A…And the baby’s father?” Chris asked as he warped his arms around himself in fear   
“He died the demon killed him. You were so upset about what happen that you… used a spell and a potion that wipe your memory but something happen and you wiped all of your memory.” Leo told him. Chris used in a painful breath as he felt new hot tears roll down his cheek   
“Leo a word!” Piper said thought gritted teeth “Coop look after my baby boy for a moment.”  
“Of course.” The man said as the other piled out the room.

They walked into one of the far room’s away from the living room before all three sisters rounded on Leo, who was closing the doors behind him. “What the hell are you doing?” Phoebe yelled at him   
“I think we should lie to him for the time being. He wiped his memories to forget what happen and I don’t think telling him that it was his own brother who did this to him will help matters.” Leo hissed, he was stressed he knew they were all stressed about what happen but he couldn’t deal with it he couldn’t stand there and watch as they tell his youngest son what happen.  
“He has the right to know!” Page yelled at him “What if he remembers?”   
“I…I can’t deal with that thought now. I’m not sure if I can deal with any of it?” Leo said as he ran his fingers though his hair “Look even coop said that the spell were demonic and we all saw what Wyatt was like before we could separate Wyatt from…”  
“Demon Wyatt?” Piper whispered  
“Yes.” 

Phoebe frowned as they talked and she was lost in her own thoughts before she was jolted out of her thoughts by someone touching her arm “Phoebe:” Piper whispered to her   
“I think something is wrong, the bitch who started all this off was yes bad arse but…we learnt she was a magpie warlock, she stole from other to gain her power. The spells and potions he used on Wyatt none where hers. You could see that in her book it was like a recipe book that you fill with other people’s recipes.”   
“You think she had help?” Page asked remembering the warlock’s den   
“We should called Sophia and ask if she had heard anything thing about this. Come to think about it Sophia has been really quiet these last three months.” Piper said as he tired her hair back.

Sophia was dreading this call but she orbed into their home and stood there looking at the charmed ones and former white lighter and elder Leo Wyatt. “You took your time answering the call.” Piper snapped at her  
“Sorry I do have others to watch over you know.” She said to them   
“Do you know what happen?” Leo asked   
“Yes, the elders didn’t want us to interfere.” She said as she looked away from them   
“What!” The group yelled at her  
“The child Chris is carrying was for seen and ummm they were not allowed to mess that up. The fact that Wyatt separated Chris from your blood line has calm their nerves.” She said still not looking at them. She was scared of them she isn’t afraid to say that she was. Sophia help Chris and Wyatt thought the younger years and this even to her felt like betrayal.   
“Whoa-whoa hold on let me get this straight they are okay with this because Chris isn’t my part of our blood line anymore?” Piper asked, she felt sick and she had to sit down   
“Have a look at the spell Wyatt used on Chris I think it is demonic even coop said thinks it is.” Phoebe said, she was changing the subject a little but not by much. 

Sophia took the paper into her hands and looked down at the spell and frowned…oh god…she thought. “This spell is demonic, no normal level demon would have this spell this…I hate to bring it up but this use to belong to The Seer.” She said with a shaky voice. Phoebe frowned remembering the woman and it brought a foul taste to her mouth   
“I knew that bitch had more tricks up her sleeves.” The witch hissed as she warped her arms around herself.   
“How did Wyatt get it?” Page asked   
“Maybe…the warlock magpie took it and I don’t know maybe he took it off her?” Leo said rubbing his eyes feeling a headache growl.   
“This spell only works if one the user is a demon and two he had to have someone else’s blood to transfer one blood line for another.” Sophia told them, she was crying now and had to leave before she told them that Elder Fleet was behind it.   
“Sophia wait!” Piper called out as the woman orbed out the room. 

They stood there for a moment trying to think how this had gone and wondering where Wyatt was “You want to know the strange things is?” Phoebe said, looking off into space. Page looked at her as she wiped her eyes and Piper looked up from where she was trying to breathe deeply to stop herself from being sick.   
“What?” Leo asked   
“I destroyed all of the Seer’s work. So how did that Warlock get a hold of that spell?” 

Mean While….  
Wyatt had been sitting in a bar downing shot after shot of something nasty but he didn’t care he just wanted to forget. The bartender was worried about how much the young man was putting away. The bottle of Whisky was still half way down. The blonde hissed as the heat of the whisky burnt his vision was swimming but until he passed out from the alcohol. “Who broke your heart handsome?” Wyatt frowned into his drink as he turned and looked at the pretty woman sat there looking at him.

She was dressed in a black cocktail dress that hung above her knees and in the light of the bar her hair was like blood red strains that was wavy and bouncy as she walks “It’s was me that broke someone’s heart.” He muttered into his class   
“Then why are you drowning your sorrows?” She asked as she crossed one long slender leg over the other and raised her hand to the bartender for another glass. She took the half empty bottle and poured herself a class.   
“Because I hurt him.” He said  
“Him?” She said sounding a little shocked, she made a humming sound and sipped her drink “Well aren’t you full of surprises handsome.” She grinned “Tell you what as the bartender is about to cut you off shall we go back to my place and I can top you off.” She asked as she let her fingers wonder up his arm. 

The call of more drink sounded far too good Wyatt knew he should tell this girl to try her luck with someone else but he wasn’t done drinking jus this yet. “Sure where do you live, don’t think I could work for miles.” He said   
“Oh don’t worry we will drive there handsome.” She paid Wyatt’s bill and then helped the drunk witch up and over to the front door. One her way out she let Wyatt stumble forward as two men grabbed him. “Put him in the back we about to bring a Charmed one into our clan.” The woman’s eyes turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt couldn’t remember what day it was let alone his own name, he did remember the red head and the bar. Opening his eyes he felt his bed bang as he looked up at the canopy of the bed and frowned, he tried to sit up but the moment he was sat up right and he felt a sharp shooting pain going through his head but that only made cry out as he grabbed his head and fall back onto the bed “Oh my poor baby.” Came the soft voice, opening his eyes a little he see the red head standing at the door “Shhhh the pain will fade you just need to drink.”   
“W…What did you do to me?” Wyatt yelled as he felt the pain spread through the rest of his body. 

The red head grinned as he sat down on the bed and ran her hands though Wyatt’s golden blonde hair “Don’t fight it Wyatt the pain will stop once you give in and feed.” She smiled, He groaned and rolled away from her, he felt like someone was cutting his insides open from the inside. “I am making you better Wyatt. Everything will become clear once you drink.” She pulled him onto his back and then sat on his hips, by now Wyatt couldn’t even move without his body hurting even to breathe felt like a python was squeezing his chest. The vampire queen grinned as she sat there holding a glass of blood “Wyatt don’t fight me we could be great together.” She purred as he forced the glass lip passed Wyatt’s lips and forced him to drink the blood.

Once the glass was drained she got off Wyatt and stood there watching as the young witch started to thrash about on the bed. Screaming in pain as he arched of the bed the vampire queen bit her bottom lip wondering why the transformation was so painful. Then Wyatt went still and it made the red head turned to the door and call back up encase some else happen “Something is wrong with the transformation.” For the longest minuet the 4 male vampire stood watching Wyatt as he laid there looking like he had fallen from the roof.

Thy moved closer to the bed ready to grab then newly turned vampire. The vampire queen watching her eyes flicking from Wyatt to her boys she could feel something is wrong and before he realised what it was Wyatt’s eyes were already open and he was up on his feet. The queen’s boys were thrown into the walls with their throats ripped out. Wild eyes turned to the red head who stood back in fear as the blonde man walked over to her blood dripping off his fingers “Wyatt.” She said holding her hands up “Wyatt my sweet just calm down.” She said, growling at her Wyatt grabbed her throat   
“I’m not your sweet and we will not be great together, I have someone better in mind!” He snarled,  
“K…Killing me won’t made you king of the vampires that is not how it works!” He cried out as she saw the bright blue eyes turned dark to almost midnight blue as he leaned into her grinning from ear to ear   
“Are you sure on that?” He growled as he bite into her throat.

3 Months later…  
It’s been 3 months since anyone seen Wyatt, and Chris is 6 months pregnant and still has no memory. Piper and her sisters have been doing everything they can to find Wyatt but everything they try failed “We will find him Piper.” Page said as another one of their spells failed. Piper screamed and blew up the small cauldron and the table making the other two jump.   
“We tried everything! Every spell every potion it’s like he doesn’t exist!” She cried as she dropped to the ground “Chris is 6 months and struggling because he doesn’t remember. The baby is struggling because it needs his or her father!” He yelled as fat blobs of tears rolled down her cheeks. Phoebe and Page warped their arms around her to comfort Piper.

Chris wondered into the kitchen his hand rubbing his bump feeling the baby flitter under his hand. He felt himself smile as he rubbed over the skin where he felt the pawing of said baby he did wish that the baby’s father was there to help him with the magical energies as is pregnancy was a spell base. He couldn’t remember the father of his child he couldn’t even imagine his face instead he gets the face of his brother which he thought was strange.

He sighed as he open the fridge pulling out a bottle of milk before going to the kettle. He stood there rubbing his head trying to shake of the strange dream he had. “Hey Sweet heart.” He looked up to see his Aunt Phoebe walk into the room smiling at him as she carried a filled paper bag with something.   
“Hey.” He said as he started to make himself a hot chocolate “What’s in the bag?” He asked, she grinned at him and kissed his forehead   
“Well I brought you some baby things if you’re having a girl that is.” She told him as she placed some pink baby things on the counter Chris looked at the small pinks baby grow.   
“They are beautiful.” He whispered as he picked one up and looked at the tinny detail of flowers and butterflies. She smiled at him as she ran her fingers though his hair   
“They are sweet heart.” She told him as she saw the worry in his eyes “What’s wrong?” She asked   
“I’m having trouble I can’t remember anything.” He said as he went to finish his drink  
“Page is working on it sweet heart.” She frowned at him as she touched his back “Chris is there something else bothering you?” She asked. He looked at her and smiled weakly   
“Dreams strange ones for the last months they are just bothering me.” He told her, while it was true that the dreams were bothering he felt like he was being lured and a part of him likes it. “There’s this man and-and I can’t see his face but he is calling me but as I get close to him I stop and pull away because all I feel is darkness.” He told her as he looked out the window. Phoebe rubbed his shoulders feeling her own fears about Chris’s memory “Maybe it’s about the demon who attacked me?” He asked   
“Maybe.” She said “Look sweetie finished your drink then go to the Magic school for your appointment with the doctors other ways your mother and father and even Page will kick my arse for not getting you there.” She grinned making him grin at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long... I need some time to think about the next chapter

“This wasn’t meant to happen!” Sophia yelled at the Fleet, she was pacing her hands in her hair as he felt like she was going to bust “Wyatt isn’t just a vampire he is the king of vampires, other demons are going to him and pledging their lives to them. He is marking them!” She yelled, Fleet wasn’t looking at her he was just overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge as the sun started to set “Not only is his powers growing but the power of his army. Damn it Fleet we have lost 20 white lighters in the last month he is absorbing their powers!”   
“The new will change our plans we need to protect Chris.” He says, he still has his back to her and Sophia is just getting angrier and angrier.   
“We should have protected him 6 months ago!” She yelled at him “You have lost control Fleet your little project is out of your hands I’m telling the other Elders and I’m telling the Charmed ones!” She screamed at him. Fleet turned around and looked at her before grabbing her arm stopping her from leaving.   
“Oh Sophia I thought you were better them.” He tells her   
“What are you doing?” She asked, as she tried to pull herself free from the Elder’s grip, but the man held her arm tightly.

She never saw the golden blade he slipped from his robes and she never thought that her mentor would stab her. “Urha!” She gasped, she looked down at the blade in her side and then up to the Elder.  
“I’m so sorry my sweet child, but I cannot let you ruin our future.” He told her, he pulled the dagger from her and let her stumble back. “You won’t be able to heal yourself your human again.” And with that Fleet left leaving her to die, she gasped as she held her side moving to a tree she held herself up. She heard clapping and it made her turned around and looks at the man standing in the shadows, whimpering Sophia tried to orb away but couldn’t.   
“Master Wyatt is looking for you.” The man grinned and Sophia saw it was a Dark Lighter…oh come on…she groaned as the man walked over to her and looked at the wound “You can’t trust your Elders these days.” He chuckled as he orb them out of the clearing.

Sophia fell to the ground her held hand holding her right side as she knelt on the ground breathing heavily “I told you to bring her to me in one piece?” She heard Wyatt’s voice; she looks up to see him sitting on a god damn throne. He looked different his hair was still it’s bright golden blonde but slicked back and he was wearing a black white shirt and black trousers.  
“It’s was an Elder.” The Dark Lighter said, Wyatt stood up and hummed he was shocked to hear that as he walked down to her. He stood before her as she looked up her face already drained of colour as sweat covered her skin.   
“W…Wyatt!” She choked out his name as he knelt on the floor in front of her.  
“Sophia we have been friends for years since I was brewed my first potion, and I like to think that we consider ourselves family right?” He asked her, she let out a sob and nodded. “So I’m going to forgive you for betraying my trust and my families trust.”   
“W…Wyatt I’m sorry he told me it’s for the perfect future to…to get rid of all evil!” She chocked, tears were running down her face as Wyatt helped her to kneel so he could cup her face.   
“I know you just want what’s best for us, so I’m going to give you a chance to redeem yourself.” She looked up into his bright blue eyes and nodded “Good, who is the Elder?” He asked her   
“F…Fleet.” She whimpered  
“Fleet hummm.” Wyatt hummed “What does he want?” He asks Sophia who let out another strangled sob “Sophia?” He asked softly.   
“You-You and Chris are powerful because of your birthright being the Charmed one’s children. Y…Your both stronger than your cousins so-so he came up with a pl..an to create a powerful child. B…but it went wrong you become a demon and-and Chris wiped his memory.” She said though gritted teeth.   
“Why did he go thought all that trouble?” He asked her  
“He said that that the child will destroy all demons!” She gasped “B…But Chris is in danger he will go after him because he thinks you will claim him.” She choked, she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. “W…Wyatt I’m sorry.” She sobbed; he cupped her face and smiled softly at her.  
“Shhhh Sophia it will be alright I promise you.” He told her as he used one hand to caress her face turning her head away, letting her neck stretch out as he lowered his head to her throat and bite down.

She was too weak to fight back as Wyatt drunk from her, she thought he was going to killer but he pulled back and held her limply in his arm as he held out his hand to one of the demons that stood behind him and they sliced his hand. “Family must stick together Sophia, you told me the truth and I will give you a second chance, welcome back to the family.” He told her as he closed his hand over her open mouth and forced her to drink his blood. “With my blood it will be your blood.” He told her as her eyes rolled back into her head leaving her unconscious in his arms. He smirked as he laid her down onto the ground and then stood up and waited, he watched as her stab wound healed and her finger nails turned black. Sophia gasped as her eyes open and her back arched her eyes turned black before going back to their normal bright green, he held out his hand to her and she reached out and let him pull her up. “I Have a job for you.” He smirked   
“Yes Wyatt?”


End file.
